Hogwarts Hero
by Mr. Mystery101
Summary: What would happen if our favorite hero was reborn as Harry Potter? Read to see what crazy situations he will get sucked in as the Hero of hogwarts. Saber is Reborn as Draco's older sister. Rin shall be hermione.
1. The begining

Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-moon

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

The story begins: October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow (Lily's POV.)

"Avada Kedavra," I hear downstairs. I can't believe it, not only did The Dark Lord find their place, but he cornered me and my son. "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Step aside and let me take the child, and I will spare you," Voldemort said flatly. I just couldn't fathom what he said. " Never, how do expect me to give up my child to a monster!" I spat at him.

"Very well then, Avada Kedavra." The streak of pale green lighting shoot towards Harry, and before I knew what I was doing I jumped in front taking on the spell. All I could think before I faded into the cold embrace of death was that lives Harry a good life. When Sirius ran into the room, all that could be seen was a crying baby with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

10 years later: July 24, 1991, Dursley's Home ( Harry's/Shirou's POV.)

After all the ruckus from the flying letters and the acceptance letter to a 'magic' school called Hogwarts. The Dursley family decided that a fitting punishment was to send me to my so-called 'room' without dinner again. After Uncle Vernon said we were leaving I quickly hid the letter I was able to stow away in my pocket. Now that I had a chance to examined the letter back to front and then I used my Structural Grasping to make sure it was not rigged. Once it was deemed safe I had opened it. There was just one problem, how was I gonna to respond back. That was when I heard soft tapping on my cupboard door. What surprised me more was that one of the owls from earlier had snuck into the house. It just sat there just looking at me. "Are you waiting for a response?" I asked. It gave me a dignified hoot as it puffed its feathers out as to show it was proud to be doing this. "Well give me a second and I will have one ready." I didn't have to hear its hoot to know it was happy to hear this. When I was done, I had made sure that I also included the address of the place that was going. As I watched the messenger leave I had a came to the conclusion that my life was going become a lot more interesting since I've been reincarnated. I was once a man named, Shirou Emiya, but now I'm a boy that goes by the name Harry Potter.

While at the vacation home, a storm had sprung out of nowhere. So Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decide to turn in. That left me and my cousin Dudley and lounge around down in the common room. When a pounding had begun to shake the door off its hinges Vernon and his wife came downstairs, shaking and armed, and asked, "Who's there?" The door fell down and walked in a man almost nine ft. tall. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." as he puts the door back, " guess i got a little carried away." I didn't know how to respond. Of course, I instinctually stood in front of Dudley in case this giant of a man decided to attack but I'm doubting that I would be even able to win against in this body, let alone get a scratch on him. Uncle Vernon then pointed the gun and the man, only to have him bend the barrel upwards. "So I'm guessing your Harry. Whom am I kidding, of course, your Harry. It's been a while since I have seen ya. I'm Hagrid." He stuck out his hand, so cautiously I shook it. But after I realized he wasn't a threat dropped the stance and wholeheartedly greeted him. " So Hagrid, right, what brings you here?"

"Well, I brought you something, but I think I might of sat on it a little." As he said this he pulled out a white box with a blue ribbon keeping it closed. What I saw when I opened it surprised. It was a small cake that wished me a happy birthday. "Why thank you Hagrid," I said with a smile creeping on my face. After all, was said and done, Hagrid and I left.

Soon we came to Diagon Alley to retrieve my school supplies and first wand. "Um, Hagrid?" I call the half-giant's attention. " Can I convince you and the rest of Hogwarts to not call me Harry Potter?" He stopped right there and gaped at me. "But why?" he simply asked. "Well you see, my name comes with a lot of attention. Attention I don't want to be directed at me right now. If I can gain all this wealth from surviving a killing curse, just imagine if a dark family still loyal to He Should Not Be Named, as you call him, would do to hear about the killer of their master at school. Not only would I would be in danger, so would the rest of the student body and staff. So if we can arrange with the headmaster for me not having to be addressed as Harry unless absolutely necessary I would much appreciate it." He looked at me, with a look the spoke of confusion, and a bit of guilt. Probably due to blaming himself for my parents' death. "I'll see what we can do when we're done." With a rather somber mood between the two now the walk into Gringotts to get money so we can get my school supplies.

September 1st. Kings Cross Station 9 entrance (Harry's/Shirou's POV)

After following the directions given to me by Hagrid to the train, meant to transport the students to Hogwarts, I stare as a family of redheads enter the pillar connected to a bounded field no unlike the one at the Leaky Cauldron. "Rin would go berserk if she saw this world's magic system," I couldn't help think as I follow the family's lead and enter the pillar. But as I was musing about the tsundere I had left behind when I died, I had bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," I quickly spout as to not cause a scene, but seeing as my luck was still E ranked as before, I was slowly becoming the center of attention as the blond bumped into went to a triad about being a pureblood, but I don't pay attention. I had enough of people telling me how I'm less than them all because of my blood. I mutter another apology then quickly left to get a seat on the train, much to the blond's ire.

After being situated into the train compartment which was empty except me, I glanced over the letter delivered by Headmaster Dumbledore's owl. It seems my request to hide my name will be granted that I guarantee that Hogwarts would not be held responsible for any backlash if I as found out. It seems that this was gonna be an interesting year for sure.


	2. Sorting Crisis

_Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-moon_

_Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling_

_The story begins: September 1, 1991, Hogwarts Express(Harry/Shirou's POV)_

After I had found a seat in the train car I decided to open a letter from Dumbledore. After talking Hagrid into concealing my "true name", I had received a letter from the headmaster. After reading I couldn't help but smile.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_After great consideration and a conversation with the groundskeeper, Hagrid, I came to the decision to approve of the name change. So for as long as you attend Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, you shall be known as Shirou Emiya. All staff personnel has been notified. But remember that if the public becomes aware of your true name that Hogwarts will not be responsible for any backlash.__From Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

While reading this, there came a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Suddenly a wall of luggage came crashing through the now open door with an embarrassed redhead behind it. "Sorry, about that mate. My mum tends to go overboard when it comes to packing. I'm Ron by the way," he exclaims, "what's your name?"

"You can call me Shirou." I smile a little bit at the confusion on his face when he attempted to say my name. "You know what, to bloody hell to that. Mind if I just call you Shi for short?" Ron half yelled half stage whispered. "Sure. So Ron, what brings you here?" Ok so maybe I'm still bad at small talk, even after all these years. I guess going from battle-torn country to battle-torn country, then to a abusive home doesn't help develop social skills, but I mean you could say I never them in the first place. Before he could answer a girl yelled, "If you don't mind, I rather you go sit so I can put my bags down than you stand there in the middle of the train like some idiot who lost the ability to function as a normal human being!" and with a pout and twitch of the eyebrow, the girl's face had Ron moving faster than I would say rider was possible of. If you only learn one thing in a magical society, you never allow a female with magical abilities have a reason to be angry with you. The phantom pains from the last punishment secession with Rin would a testament to that.

As we settle down I quickly slip the letter into my pocket. As i was doing that, the irate girl turned towards me with a smile that almost made me wonder how she could have been angry before. "Hello my name is Hermione, what is your name?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione, my name is Shirou." I stand up and bow towards them. Ron looks confused again, but Hermione gives me a skeptical frown like she knew that didn't seem to fit. " Umm, if you don't mind me asking but why do you have a Japanese name when you clearly from the UK." she finally says, examining my face as if to see if I was lying. "Well, you see when I was just a young boy I was involved in an accident that took my parents' life and my memories. So when my adoptive father came around he decided to just name me then to hope I would recover it." I answer after a few moments. While this wasn't the whole truth or the truth in this point of my life, it wasn't a lie either. After a few moments, Hermione went along with my answer. Soon she had begun to make small talk with Ron and casually drawing me in so I didn't feel left out. All in all, it was a pleasant train ride.

After following Hagrid into the school, I finally meet the spoiled rich kid who thought he was better just because his parents said so. Meet Draco Malfoy. Honestly, if he had blue hair instead of blond I would have thought I had met Shinji reincarnated. But now that I think about it, that thought could still be true. As I'm musing about Draco's and Shinji's likeness, I suddenly hear clicking noises. I turn to see Professor McGonagall. She leads us to the great hall where we were to be sorted into our houses. After we stop, she began calling names they would place some old hat on their heads that would sign then declare a house for the student. I tried to analyze it with my Structural Analysis but it came up blank. I truly was baffled by this thing.Name after name, the line was slowly getting smaller, with each respective house cheering when they received a new member. Then Hermione went up. The hat said something about gems of power before bellowing, "Ravenclaw!" She jumped at the loud exclamation. I smile at her and I swear that when she turned away she said baka under her breath. "Shirou Emiya." Pr. McGonagall called. As I sat down I began wondering how this would work, until the moment the hat was placed upon my head. It tore down every mental barrier I had with ease. But what got me was what it said next. **_"I am the bone of my Sword."_** I instantly froze.

A.N sorry for the short chapter. finals are just around the corner and they really been kicking my ass. next time ill try to make it longer. and to also update Deku The Emerald Archer. until next time


End file.
